transportforlondonfandomcom-20200214-history
1967 Tube Stock
The 1967 Stock was a fleet of deep-level tube stock which operated on the Victoria Line between 1 September 1968 and 30 June 2011, and was the original rolling stock provided from the line's opening. A part of the fleet also ran on the Woodford-Hainault section of the Central line, which was fitted with the same ATO system as the Victoria line, from 21 February 1968 to an unknown date in 1984. Each train consisted of two four-car units coupled together; trains are equipped for automatic train operation (ATO). The train operator has control over the doors, and starts the train by simultaneously pressing two buttons in the cab to start the automatic process. The trains were built with wrap-around windows in the driving cabs, the first London Underground trains to be designed in this way. The total order of 316 cars (39.5 trains) was built by Metro-Cammell and later refurbished at Rosyth. Withdrawn cars of 1972 Mk I stock were augmented into the 1967 stock fleet in the 1990s, thus creating a fleet of 43 1967 stock trains. The 1972 Mk I cars were used as the middle parts of trains, as they were not fitted with ATO equipment. The top speed of the former 1967 stock was 70 mph (110kmh). The trains were maintained at Northumberland Park Depot, the only part of the Victoria line which is not below ground. Numbers Preservation A refurbished motor car in which Queen Elizabeth II travelled during the official opening of the line in 1969, number 3052, is preserved in a non-working condition in the London Transport Museum's Acton collection. It was withdrawn from service in October 2010. An unrefurbished driving motor, number 3016, was preserved at the Walthamstow Pump House Museum until the end of the site's lease in 2011, and was scrapped on site. Announcer system In 2000–2001 the trains were retrofitted with an automated voice announcer system, featuring the voice of Emma Clarke. Some of the announcements had to be changed due to the arrival of the Eurostar at St Pancras and the London Overground. Replacement The 1967 Stock has been replaced by 2009 Stock, built by Bombardier Transportation as part of the Victoria Line modernisation programme. The first prototype of the 2009 Stock was completed in 2007, and production trains were delivered from 2009 onwards. The first one entered service on 21 July 2009. In January 2010, the first eight cars of 1967 Stock were moved to C F Booth of Rotherham to be scrapped. They had been used as a test train for several years. After 28 May 2011 at 00:33, 1967 Stock trains were no longer able to run to stations north of Seven Sisters, because of the commissioning of a new, incompatible signalling system (and decommissioning of the old one) between Seven Sisters and Walthamstow Central. The last 1967 stock train from Walthamstow Central was formed of units 3075 and 3078, running as set number 246. The last-ever 1967 Stock train in passenger service on the remainder of the Victoria Line (Brixton to Seven Sisters) ran on 30 June 2011. The last service departed Seven Sisters at 1829, formed of cars 3159+4159+4059+3059 and 3179+4179+4079+3079, running as set number 247. After having reached Brixton, the train returned to Seven Sisters for the last time, arriving at approx 1950. Due to delays caused by other factors, it ran around 20 minutes late on its last run. References #Hardy, Brian (2002) 1976. London Underground Rolling Stock (15th ed.). Harrow Weald: Capital Transport. p. 10. ISBN 1 85414 263 1. #Hardy, Brian (2002) 1976. London Underground Rolling Stock (15th ed.). Harrow Weald: Capital Transport. p. 11. ISBN 1 85414 263 1. #"London’s Transport Museum gains a "Royal Train"". IanVisits. 8 November 2010. Retrieved 22 May 2011. #Phillips, Rhodri (24 November 2007). "What Emma, outspoken 'Voice of the Underground', really thinks of Tube travellers". Daily Mail (London). #"Booth wins Underground trains scrap contract". Rotherham Advertiser. 8 February 2010. #Nicholas, Dean (30 June 2011). "Last Day Of Service For Old Victoria Line Trains". Londonist (blog). Retrieved 30 June 2011. External links *Tubeprune - 1967 Tube Stock *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive **End view of 1967 Stock motor car, 1967 **Interior view of 1967 Stock drivers cab, 1968 Category:London Underground Rolling Stock